The present invention pertains generally to garment construction and particularly to a garment which, when worn, simulates various physical aspects of pregnancy.
In the education of those anticipating parenthood it is a difficult task to convey to the prospective parent the physical changes and, to some extent, hardships encountered during a pregnancy, This is especially so in the case of the father for obvious reasons. Reading or hearing a list of physiological changes associated with pregnancy do not provide a lasting insight into such changes. Accordingly, a husband or a woman who has not experienced pregnancy have no opportunity to physically sense changes to the body during a pregnancy.